Other dimensions are weird
by DoctorIm
Summary: One day, monks came to Konoha in hope to give the Hokage a "gift". Said gift is revealed to be a seal. One night, after finishing her work for the day, Tsunade activated said seals by pure curiosity...Only to have the shock of her life. Warning: Crackfic, rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N : Hello there, welcome to this fanfiction of mine. You may be asking what this will be about ? Well its simple actually : you guys probably know the "Seeing the future" type of fics right ? Well this is not gonna be about the future but about * _DRUM ROLL*..._ Other universes ! Let me explain. Every chapter,or almost every, chapter will be a new universe that the canon characters will "watch" for lack of better words. It might have a bit of romance, alot of drama because well... these will be other universes ! I could litteraly write a chapter about an evil Naruto killing everyone and the Canon characters have to watch. The possibilities are endless ! Anyway, some of the other universe ( That I will now call AU because its becoming annoying) _will_ have different pairings than canon so if this is not your thing than... simply don't read. Also, I haven't watch Shippuden for a long time so if I make any mistakes towards the timeline please tell me.**

 **This is taking place about mid-Shippuden but before Pein's attack.**

 ** _When the text is like this, this means its in the AU._**

 **There might be some OC from time to time and the characters might act a bit OOC, but lets be real: a character in a fanfiction will pretty much always act a bit OOC.**

 **This first chapter will be pretty close to canon, but don't worry it will be different.**

 **Please keep in mind that english is my second language, French being the first one. Anyway I hope you enjoy !**

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : TSUNADE'S OTHERWORDLY AVENTURE.**

Every member of the Konoha 11 were looking with curiousity at a seal on the wall that was in the hokage's chamber. It was taking the entire wall, hundreds of kanjis were linning it.

Why would the Konoha 11 all be there simply for a seal ? Well a couple of days ago a group of monks that resided in an old temple on the border of the fire country travelled to Konoha simply saying that they had a gift for the Hokage. Of course, Tsunade was suspicious but after she had the anbu and some of the best Yamanaka interrogated them the monks were cleared to give their "gift".

The same day, they went into Tsunade's office and started to make the seal with Tsunade watching as they drew very complecated shapes and kanji on the wall. The giant seal was finally finished when night was coming around.

"Simply put a bit of chakra into it hokage-sama." One of the monks had said to her when they were leaving her office. "But please be careful with the seal, it could end very badly if someone were to use it for selfish reasons."

And with that they left.

As for Tsunade she decided to use it before she left her office to sleep, after all what could happen ?

After only putting a small amount of chakra, the seal started to shine a bright green and her office slowly morphed into something else. At first she panicked but only a second later did she had the shock of her life.

She looked around her,she saw that she was in the middle of a street , house and shop linning the road. But most of all she saw the Hokage Rock. Her heart stopped for a good second.

" _Naruto...?" She whispered, looking at the wiskered boy no... **man** 's face on the hokage rock._

 _"What in kami's name is going on ?" She asked heself as she walked down the road, marvelling at what Konoha now looked like._

 _She also noted that nobody seemed to notice her._

 _A suddent thought hit her._

 _"Is this the future ?" She asked herself, looking back at Naruto's face._

 _"Don't worry Mikoto-chan, I'm sure that the test is going to be easy !" A young boy's voice exclaimed behind her._

 _She looked behind her and ,again ,her eyes widened in surprise._

 _The young boy looked like a copy of Naruto !_

 _There was also a slightly shorter girl with him. She had short red hair and black onyx eyes. (A.N imagine Sarada but with red hair.)._

 _"You're probably right Nii-san." She said with a small smile. "I'm probably just overreacting."_

 _"Anyway why are you so scared ? Our parents are training us since we were little, we'll kick everyones ass !" The boy practically shouted, getting an annoyed stare from the girl that ,if she heard correctly, was called Mikoto._

 _"Language Nii-san, you know how much Hinata Oba-san hates it when you swear." She said, a small teasing smile on her face._

 _"Hehehe... you won't tell her that... right ?" The Naruto look alike nervously said, while scratching the back of his head. A gesture Tsunade was more than familiar with._

 _"Wait... Hinata Oba-san ?" Tsunade asked herself, looking back and forth between the two._

 _"Hmmm I don't know..." She said in a fake pensive voice. "Maybe I should tell her." She added obviously enjoying herself._

 _The boy looked at her with pleading eyes._

 _The young girl only giggled at his expression._

 _"Ok, ok I won't tell anyhing to Oba-san." She said still giggling. "But you owe me... again."_

 _The young boy released a sigh of relief._

 _Their back were now to Tsunade. Their clan symbol proudly displayed._

 _The Uzumaki's whirpool was etched on both of their outfit. But the boy also had the Hyūga logo etched to his jacket, as for the girl she had the Uchiha fan on her back._

 _Thousands of question were swimming in her head. Who were the parents of the Uchiha girl? Was the young boy the son of Naruto ? If so, was the mother Hinata or another Hyūga ?_

 _Suddenly Konoha slowly disappeared as a green wave pass through it. She raised her arm in a feeble attempt to cover herself. Tsunade closed her eyes, fearing the worst._

 _"Hey kaa-san." The young boy's voice said._

 _She slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the young blonde coming through a gate with the Uzumaki logo on it. She also saw a beautiful garden lining the gate that went around what looked like a mansion that had atleast 4 stories. She also saw a woman at the front door._

 _"Is that... Hinata ?!" She asked herself, shocked to the core with the appearance of the shy Hyūga. She always knew that the young woman would become beautiful, even more so that she already is in her time, but this... she dosen't simply looked good. She looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style bloused that went a bit past her knees, it was tied with a a black obi tied around her waist. (A.N 2 : She his wearing her attire from The Last only longer.)._

 _"Hello sochi, how was your day at the academy." She asked with a warm motherly smile, as she walked towards him and gave him a kiss on his forehead._

" _It was awesome kaa-san, and look..." He said, picking something from his jacket's pocket. "I GRADUATED !" He exclaimed in glee, showing her his new hitai-ate._

 _"I'm so proud of you sochi." She said in her usual soft voice, her smile still on her face. "I always knew you would graduate." She added, pride in her voice._

 _"That's why we decided to have a party for your's and Mikoto-chan's graduation !" She said, her smile seemingly getting bigger._

 _"Did you really ?!" He asked hopefully._

 _She nodded, giggling at her son's hopeful expression._

 _"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER !" He screamed at the top of his lung, a giant grin on his face._

 _Tsunade couldn't help but let loose a chuckle._

 _"Oh yes, that's Naruto's kid alright." She thought to herself still chuckilng._

 _As the mother and son duo was about to enter, the boy gained a curious expression._

 _"Kaa-san where's tou-san ?" The boy asked._

 _"He went to pick up Himawari at her field trip." She said, as she picked up her gardening tools._

 _"So in other words he's showing off." He said with a deadpan tone of voice._

 _Hinata only giggled._

 _Tsunade saw him turn around to look out of the gate. Probably to see if his father was near._

 _"Hey mom, when is Mikoto-chan coming ?" He asked, only to receive no answer._

 _Tsunade turned back towards Hinata... only to see a blond man was pretty much making out with her._

 _"Wait... where did he come from ?" She asked herself,it was like he teleported himself._

 _"Please stop... you're both disgusting." The younger blonde said, making a gagging face._

 _Tsunade quickly realised that **that** was Naruto. Her jaw dropped. He looked so different !_

 _His hair was now shorter, no trace of baby fat, he was also alot taller probably close to six feet tall and he looked well... mature.(A. N 3: Boruto the movie attire.)_

 _Coming out of her thought, Tsunade heard a giggle behind Naruto and before she knew it a yellow blur had passed **through** her and crashed with the younger blonde with a cry of "nii-san !"_

 _"Hey... imouto..." Said the dazed young blond who was now on the ground._

 _The little girl only giggled._

 _"Hmm this must be Hiwamari." Tsunade thought to herself, looking at the young girl (who resembled alot more her mother than her father) who was now sitting on her brother's chest._

 _"Hiwa-chan could you get up ?" The boy asked abit annoyed._

 _"Nope !" She said, looking quite pleased with herself._

 _Releasing a chuckle, she turned back towards her godson and his wife. Hoping to see how much the boy she considered her own son had grown._

 _She saw that he had his wife, atleast she thought that they were married, back to his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist and his head on her right shoulder. They were quietly talking to each other, both of them having smiles on their face._

 _She could only catch bit and pieces of the conversation over the sound of the bickering siblings._

 _"...Ko-kun's training... hokage...it almost finish...?" She heard Hinata asking._

 _"Almost... one or two month... retired... only Naruto Uzu...band and father." She heard him say with a smile on his face._

 _Hinata didn't respond. She simply had an happy,watery smile on her face. She also saw that she was trying to repress her tears, of what Tsunade_ _hoped were of hapiness._

 _Tsunade walked towards them, hoping to hear their conversation better._

 _"Thank you, Naru-kun. Thank you." Hinata said quietly._

 _He responded with a kiss to her temple and a quiet "I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Naruto." She responded with, a couple of repressed tears escaping her eyes._

 _Tsunade only smiled. Kushina and Minato would have been so proud of him._

 _All of a sudden a new green wave slowly reached the Uzumaki residence, taking Tsunade with it._

 _Tsunade, again, closed her eyes. Excitement coursing through her. Who knows what she could see next !_

 _When she felt that she was on solid ground again, she oppened her eyes._

 _In front of her was the young girl from before, Mikoto if she remembered correctly. She was walking towards a three stories tall mansion._

 _The young girl opened the door with Tsunade following her. She also heard what sounded like a woman and a man talking. Well... more like a woman screaming and a man calmy responding._

 _Come to think of it, the man's voice was... familiar._

 _Tsunade followed her as the young Uchiha/Uzumaki girl came closer and closer to the two voices. They seemed to be coming from what looked like the kitchen._

 _"Don't you dare laugh mister or you're sleeping on the couch for a week." She heard a woman say, annoyance clear in her voice._

 _She was a red hared woman, her hair was in a spkiky ponytail. Her eyes were red,she also wore glasses. She was wearing a light purple blouse,an apron over it. She was looking at someone that Tsunade still couldn't see._

 _She also saw that the walls of the kitchen looked like they had suffered a prank from Naruto. A prank made with **alot** of food._

 _"Kushina said almost the same thing the same thing to Minato when she tried to cook for the first time." She thought to herself, remembering an old memory of the red haired tomboy._

 _"Yes dear." The man simply responded_

 _As she walked deeper inside the kitchen she saw a man seeted at a table. He was camly sipping on a cup of tea._

 _She looked at him for a good couple of seconds, trying to remember where she saw him._

 _"Wait a minute, this isn't that Sasuke brat for sure. So the only Uchiha left would be..." she thought to herself. "Itachi would be the only one left..."_

 _All of a suddent she saw the green wave was coming trough the window._

 _She was disapointed, after all she just saw one of the most infamous missing nin and the man who almost completely destroyed his own clan be a husband. And if the Uchiha fan on the young girl was anything to go by , he was also a father._

 _The green wave was coming closer and closer. The last thing she saw was Itachi Uchiha and the Uzunaki woman going to greet their daughter, both of them having a smile on their faces._

As she opned her eyes she saw that she was back in her office. It took her a couple of second to get her bearings back.

"What was that ?" She asked outloud, still shocked at what she just saw.

 ***POUFF***

As if to respond to her question, a scroll fell of a seperate seal that was on her left. It was written that the monks from earlier were designing this seal for years. Over the years, they discovered that almost every dimension, that was link to their dimension, were centered around one person : Naruto Uzumaki. At first, they wanted to keep the seal. It was selfish and alot of death would be on their hands but the seal wouldn't fall in the end of someone like Orochimaru or even worst the Akatsuki. Sadly, they also saw that a war was coming. A war that would kill millions. A war that would mark the return of the ten-tails.

They finally decided to give the seal to Tsunade in hope that she would show it to Naruto or even people close to him because, again, the incoming war was centered around the young Uzumaki.

So here she was now looking at said whiskered boy and his friends.

"Hey Baa-chan." Naruto said, looking at the seal on the wall. "Why did you all call us here ?"

"Wait a bit Naruto, I need Inoichi here for this." She said with a tick mark.

She could see Ino blink at that.

"Hum Hokage-sama why do you need my dad for this ?" Ino asked.

"I need him to do an advanced memory sharing jutsu." Tsunade responded, making Ino blink once again.

The door to her office opened a couple of minutes later with Inoichi coming inside.

"Sorry Hokage-sama I had a couple of things to do." Inoichi said.

"Of course, now did you read my message ?" She asked seriously.

"Yes I did, do you wish to do it now ?" Inoichi asked, also becoming serious.

She responded with a nod.

"Very well, now, everyone please gather around me." He said, adressing the gathered teens.

A minute later was gathered around him, waiting to see what he would do.

"Good, now, please hokage-sama relax and I will use the jutsu." He said, already gathering chakra for the jutsu.

A couple of minutes later, the world of the ensembled shinobie went black.

Only a second later, they were back in Tsunade's ofice, her memories of the other universe now in their minds.

 ***Thump***

Was the sound that Hinata made as she fell to the floor.

Tsunade could see their widen eyes,their mouth moving but nothing coming out of them.

Oh and Naruto is simply staring into space, his mouth in the shape of an O.

"I'm gonna need more sake for this." She thought to herself, already sensing an headache.

* * *

 **So how was it ? Any reviews are welcome. ALSO ! If you guys have any ideas for future chapters, just PM me or write it in a review. It could be anything ! Uzumakicest, genderbend characters or anything really, I am open to suggestion.**

 **Anyway take care you guys, DoctorIm.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N :  
**

 **thank you Person for the suggestion ! I might do it for a more humourus chapter... Heh I could write alot of things for Tsunade's reaction.**

 **Chapter will contain Yuri so if it isn't your thing... well don't read it.**

* * *

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARUTO OR EMINEM (You'll see why.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Well... that escalated quickly...**

"So this seal can let us see into other dimension, right ?" Sakura asked after Tsunade finished explaining what they just experienced.

"It does." Tsunade simply said.

"Hokage-sama I think I speak for everybody in asking you why you are showing us this." Neji asked.

Tsunade didn't respond imediatly, instead she looked at the now seated young shinobies. A dark thought came to her mind.

"Who would die in this war the scroll talked about."She thought to herself.

Tsunade released a heavy breath, she really shouldn't be thinking about this. Pushing those thoughts away she replied:

"This could help us in many way. If we find a dimension close to us, we could prevent conflict even death ! We could also learn new techniques, intel on our enemies and so much more. And also... it can help us laugh a little during these times. we all need to relax, especially now with so much trouble on our door. So imagine this a reward for all your hard work over the year." She finished with small grin.

"Well it worked." Ino said while glancing behind her, a giggle escaping her mouth.

Behind Ino were the seated Naruto and Hinata, both of them pretty much glowing red from embarrassement. Both of them were sending eachother subtle glances.

" Yes, I guess it did." She chuckled.

"Hum, Hokage-sama could we use the seal again ?" Tenten asked.

Immediatly everyone perked up, excitement in their eyes.

Tsunade saw that even the two lovebirds in the back instantly perk up. Wait...

Did they get closer on the couch ?

Nah, she was probably imagining things.

"Very well, but I hope you all understand that what we may see are not for the faint of heart." Tsunade said, already approaching the seal.

She received a chorus of "Hai".

"Good." She stated as she pushed chackra into it.

The now familiar green wave passed once again trough the office.

* * *

 _Konoha slowly formed around them, another person also slowly formed close to them._

 _A second later, a younger Sakura appeared._

 _"Oh wow..." Ino mumbled a smirk on her face._

 _"What is it Ino-pig ?" Saku asked ( Main Sakura will be called Saku so there is no confusion)._

 _"Your forehead was really big back then." Ino teased._

 _She responded with the nastiest glare someone could ever hope to make._

 _Everyone had to sigh at their antics, sometimes they really acted like kids._

 _"Where are they ?" Sakura mumbled while looking around._

 _"Well this brings back memories." Saku giggled. "Wait... where's Naruto ? You were never late." She stated while looking around for the younger blonde._

 _"Looking for me Pinky-chan ?" Someone who was definetly not Naruto asked._

 _"KYAAAAA." Sakura screamed while jumping up in the air._

 _Everyone now could clearly see the person who scared the young Sakura. She was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties, her red hair was pulled in a ponytail that reached her thighs with two strands of her hair that framed her face. She had dark violet eyes, small nose and a mouth that seemed to always be smilling._

 _But most importantly, she had three whiskers on each cheek._

 _She was wearing an Anbu uniform but it seemed to be a mix of the Kiri and Konoha uniform. The armor was exactly like the one from Kiri except for the steel plated arm guards. Under under all this she had a blood red shirt that left her shoulders exposed, it also had had a hood. She was also wearing black pants with black ninja sandals._

 _On her back were two katanas, one of them had dark red handguard, a rope that went around it was attached to a pendant in the shape of the Uzumaki swirl._

 _" She looks so much like Kushina-chan..." Tsunade thought to herself. "Could she be the Naruto of this universe..."_

 _"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT NARUKO-SENSEI !" Sakura screamed when she landed back on her feet._

 _Everyone quikcly realised who was in front of them : a female Naruto. All of them had different reactions. Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, Lee and even Neji were simply staring at her, trying to understand how **Naruto** would be as a woman. Ino was looking her up and down while muttering "Nice...". Tenten was looking at the katanas with hearth in her eyes. Sakura was looking at the woman with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. Hinata was looking back and forth between the embarrased boy and the red head, trying to understand how the boy she loved could be a woman. As for Kiba..._

 _"Wait, wait, wait... N-Naruk-ko ?" Kiba said trying his best not to laugh._

 _"Shut up Kiba..." Naruto said while blushing from embarrassment , after all it's not everyday you see a another version of yourself that his female._

 _"I just came to tell you that we won't train today, I already told the others. But tomorow will be an extra long session." She said not even paying attention to the angry genin. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorow pinky-chan."_

 _With that she dissapeared with a sunshin. Leaving a fuming pinkette behind._

 _everyone saw Konoha dissapear and before long, the green wave pass trough them._

* * *

 _"Hey I'm home !" They heard the uzumaki woman say after the world around them took form._

 _They were now in what looked like a small cozy apartement. They saw Naruko put her armor and weapon on a chair._

 _"How was your day 'Ruko-chan ?" A woman asked from what looked like the bedroom._

 _"It wasn't bad. Oh also I have the day off !" She said while walking towards the bedroom. Never noticing the numerous shinobi following._

 _"Oh really now ?~" they heard the mistery woman say, a seductive purr to her voice._

 _And before they knew it, a very familiar woman was infront of the female whiskered blonde._

 _Said woman had spiky purple hair and was clad in a set of dark lingerie. She looked at Naruko with a sultry smile._

 _"... Naruto-kun why is she with Anko-san ?" Hinata asked sweetly, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Was Anko seeing **her** Naruto in their home universe ?_

 _Naruto didn't notice it._

 _" No idea to be honest." He said while shrugging, never noticing Hinata's sickly sweet smile._

 _The others did. A shiver ran trough them._

 _Hinata could be scary sometimes._

 _"Well, are you coming ?" Anko asked as she entered the bedroom,her hips swaying seductively._

 _In the blink of an eye, the red head was gone, leaving behind a heap of cloth on the floor. Giggles could be heard coming from the bedroom before they were quiclky replaced by wet kissing noise and breathy moan._

 _Pretty much everyone had the decency to blush. After all, it's not everyday you see/hear your friend have lesbian sex,especially when that friend is male._

 _ ***pant***_ _ ***pant***_ _ ***pant***_

 _"Ok, who's panting like a dog in heat !?" An annoyed Sakura asked, an angry tick mark on her forehead._

 _Everyone turned towards the sound, wich was revealed to be... Kiba with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with drool slowly falling from it._

 _A puddle had already formed on the ground._

 _Cue twitch on Sakura's left eyebrow, fist clenching, shaking with the rage that only a prude like Sakura could have and with a mighty war cry ,that strangely resembeled "PERVERT !", Kiba's face became good friend with the ceilling._

 _The others could only sweatdrop._

* * *

 ** _Green wave.( scene change)_**

 _ **"** Ok, where are we now ?" Naruto asked as looked around._

 _All around them were people bustling around doing daily chores, some were even buying food from what looked like a small market place. They also saw that all the houses were build around the main road. The group noticed another thing: almost every person around them were redheads. Dark red, blood red, light red and even a bit of orange in the mix. And they all seemed to be familiar with eachother. Exactly like..._

 _"A clan. This is a clan district." Shikamaru said, not looking one bit tired._

 _"But what clan could this be ? There's no cla..." The Uzumaki clan..."_

 _All eyes turned to a teary eyed Tsunade, she was looking in the distance, staring at something they couldn't see._

 _"The Uzumaki clan ? What are you talking about baa-chan ?" Naruto asked already walking towards Tsunade._

 _She didn't respond, she just continued to stare into seemingly nothingness._

 _"Baa-chan..." Naruto said, a bit of anger in his voice, surprising the others. "What Uzumaki clan ?"_

 _"Kushina ?" Tsunade breathed, several emotions in her voice. Sorrow, sadness, guilt and joy all in one._

 _"Kushina ? What are you..." He trailed off as he looked where she was looking at. Four person were walking towards them. On was Naruko, to her left was another Naruto that was a bit older than himself and had red hair but it was the other one that made him pause. One was a man with long-ish red hair, one of his eye was covered by said hair, he was a bit pale but the most surprising thing was his eyes : they were completely light purple with ripples in them. He had one of his arm around the waist of the woman he was walking along with. Said woman had, of course, red hair that went past her waist. She had violet eyes shining with mischief. She was talking with the others around her without a care in the world._

 _Naruto knew that woman but he didn't. He remembered that he dreamt of her sometimes. She always looked like she was in pain and was trying not to cry. She always called him something but he never remembered._

 _"Hey sochi-kun, when are you gonna bring that little girlfriend of yours ?" Kushina teased her Naruto._

 _That's it ! That's what she called him in his dream !_

 _It took him half a second it clicked in his mind._

 _"K-kaa-san ?" He mumbled, tears gathering in his eyes._

 _The konoha all had pity in their eyes as they stared at their friend's back. To see your mother for the first time after years of being an orphan..._

 _Everyone lapsed into a respectful silence for Naruto only for it to be broken when Hinata walked in front of Naruto and , with a bit of hesitance, wrapped her arms around him._

 _Everyone, including Naruto, had to blink at that. But he didn't pull away, instead he also wrapped around her making glow even more that she already was. It didn't help that she could see the others reaction. Thumbs up,excited thumb up in Lee's case, teasing winks or even byakugan glare that talked for itself " Don't move your hand to much Uzumaki..."._

 _Naruto was the first to pull away. Trying to hide her dissapointement, she also pulled away only to blush again when she saw him staring straight into her eyes. She send him a small smile wich he returned._

 _"Hum... thanks Hinata-chan. I needed that." He said scratching the back of his neck._

 _"Y-y-you're welcome." She mentally kicked herself for her stutering, thank kami she didn't faint._

 _After that she went back with the others._

 _"Baa-chan, when this is done I want answers." He demanded while staring straight at the sannin._

 _She nodded, dread slowly Spreading trough her._

* * *

 **Scene change**

 _A battle was going in front of them, no a war was happening. All around them shinobies from different villages were killing eachother off. As far as the could see it was Kumo and Iwa against the Leaf,the Sand and the Mist. The ground shook from powerful jutsu and also from the summons._

 _At first they didn't see anyone they knew until the two red headed siblings from this dimension jumped in front of them, both of them panting with grime and blood on them. Naruko's katanas were dripping blood like a crimson waterfall and the Naruto seemed to be almost out of chakra._

 _"Hey sis, what do you say we bring out the big guns ?" He asked with a feral grin._

 _"You read my mind fishcake !"_

 _They watched curiously as they brought one of theirs togheter, a seal that all familiar to Naruto appearing on the backs of their hands, and started to do handsigns with their other hands. Seconds later, they're eyes morphed into the rippled ones they saw on the red head man and the seal on their hands glowed a bright orange._

 ** _*POOF*_**

 _A giant wave of smoke envelopped the battlefield and for a second the fighting stopped. And then the ground shook. The shaking became worst every second until... it stopped._

 _Everyone looked around trying what was the cause of it. Suddently gasps were heard on the battlefield, shinobies all around them pointing at something that was behind them, they even saw a Iwa shinobi fall to his knee with a horror filled expression._

 _As they turned around, the first thing they saw was two giant red slitted eyes with pure bloodlust in them._

 _The smoke slowly fell revealling more and more of the giant beast. It was a giant red orange fox with nine-tails. On his head were the Uzumaki siblings._

 _With a roar that once again shook the ground, the Kyuubi no Yoko launch himself into the mass of opposing shinobies._

* * *

 **Scene change / home dimension.**

Nobody said anything after that. What could they say ? They just saw Naruto and his sister from another dimension summon the most powerfull demon ! All eyes were on him but he didn't look at them in the eyes. His head was bent forward, his hair shadowing his eyes.

And before anyone could react, he bolted out of the room. Leaving behind conflicted teens and a teary eyed kage.

* * *

 **BONUS OMAKE : Raminem**

" _Look_  
 _If you had_  
 _One shot_  
 _Or one opportunity_  
 _To seize everything you ever wanted_  
 _In one moment_  
 _Would you capture_  
 _Or just let it slip?"_

 _The group of shinobies turned towards the familiar voice of the blonde knucklehead. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a dark beanie. A beat was playing in the background, like this was the start of a song... oh wait..._

Yo  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's ramen  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now  
The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stacked that he knows, when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when its  
Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him

Now, the konoha 11 watched as their friend rapped. Who might be the name of this beast of a rapper ?

Raminem.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm finally working on this fic again and I couldn't be happier about it. For those that read The Misery of One is the Hapiness of another don't worry I'm only taking a small pause.**

 **Anyway, if you guys have any suggestion I would be happy to hear them.**

 **Take care you guys -DoctorIm**

 **Edit: Hey would you guys like it if I summarize the other universes so that some things make more sense in the future ?**


End file.
